Romance At Hogwarts
by K-9
Summary: Two good friends, Megan Quix and Zoe Vixen, find romance with two boys who hate each other. Megan becomes more like her lover each day and their friendship turns into hatred. REVIEW PLEASE!


Megan Quix and Zoe Vixen were walking down the hall of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. "Well, well, well, Malfoy is lookin pretty hot this year" Megan said to her best friend, Zoe.

"Eww! He is such a bully. How can you like him?" she replied.

"I don't really know, but I do, just like you like that red head. Umm, I believe Ron Weasly is his name.''

'' SHHH... don't tell the whole world, you loser."

"Sorry, hey I'm going to get him to ask me out."

"How can you make a guy ask you out?"

"Just watch and learn" Megan said as she walked over to Draco. "Hey Draco, I think we have potions class together."

"Yeah I have been waiting three years for you to talk to me." Draco said.

"Really? Well you should have talked to me sooner."

"I know but you've been hanging out with those dorks and I can't have them hanging around all of the time."

"Yeah...right..." she said unsurely.

"So you want to go out some time?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I'd love to. How about at Hogsmead tomorrow?"

"Sure I'll see you there."

"Bye" Megan said with a flirtish wave. She walked back to Zoe and squealed with excitement. "He did it. He asked me out."

"I am so happy for you." Zoe said as she squealed along with Megan. "Could you teach me how to get a guy to ask me out?" "Well...no. But you could just flirt with him until he does ask."

"Ok. I'll try that." Zoe said as she walked over to a red headed boy. "Hey" she sweetly said to him. He soon turned as red as his hair.

"H...Hi" Ron shyly replied.

"Oh, don't we have Defense Against the Dark Arts together?"

"Um..Yeah I think so. Um..would you like to um go out with me some time?" He said as he stared at his feet.

"Yeah I'd love too."

"Really? Ok we could go out at Hogmead."

"I'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye," he said as Zoe walked back to Megan.

"Did it work?" Megan asked.

"Like a charm. Hey we could double date."

"Not a good idea. Draco doesn't exactly like you two."

"Oh yeah, I forget. Oh well" Zoe said as she looked down at her watch. "Crap! We're late for class!" she said as they both ran toward Potions class.

Hogsmead came faster than the girls excpected it to. They both got up extra early to make themselves look their best. They changed their outfits over five times each and changed their hair styles over seven times. Finally they looked perfect and they both headed out the door.  
"Students calm down." Professor McGonagall said. "Now follow me." The entire third year class followed into Hogsmead. Megan and Zoe immediately started looking for their dates.

"I see Ron. Bye." Zoe said as she straightened out her clothes and walked toward him. Megan soon saw Draco and went toward him. "What shall we do first?" She asked

"I was hoping you would know." He replied. They went to the candy store and Draco bought Megan a chocolate frog and a candy rose. He also got Bernie Bots Every Flavored Jelly Beans to share. They sat on a bench and talked as they ate jelly beans. "Ewwww! I got a puke flavored one!" Megan screamed. Draco started laughing at her so she got some snow and threw it at him. They soon started having a snow ball fight and were laughing. Draco soon had Megan pinned to the ground and was looking into her blue eyes with a smirk on his face. Megan knew what he was thinking, so she grabbed a handful of snow and rubbed it in his face. She scrambled away before he could get her back. Draco chased her for a while until they ran head on into each other. "Are you okay, Megan?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" she asked back.

"I'm fine. Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Yeah, sure." Draco and Megan talked about their likes and dislikes as they walked hand in hand through Hogsmead. While their romance continued Zoe and Ron's romance was just beginning. When they meet at Hogsmead they went to go get some butter beers. They talked about every thing from their fears, like spiders, and their likes, like candy. After that they sat on a bench and stared into each others eyes. After about five minuets of that Ron leaned forward and kissed Zoe on the lips lightly then jerked away. "Sorry," he shyly apologized.

"That's ok. I kinda liked it," she replied.

"Really?" he excitedly asked.

"Yeah," She said as she leaned toward him. They made out for about 5 minuets. After that they went on a walk and stopped to look at the Shrieking Shack. That's when Draco and Megan walked up behind them. Megan knew something was going to go wrong. "You two lookin at your future home?" Malfoy sneered.

"Wasn't that a little harsh, hun?" Megan whispered into his ear.

"Nah, it's just a weasel and a mud blood." He replied. Megan knew it was wrong but she didn't do anything because she loved him.

"Back off, Malfoy." Ron angrily said. Zoe was almost in tears from that evil word. Ron grabbed some snow and threw it at Draco. Megan hid behind him not wanting to get hit.

"You throw like a girl." Draco laughed. Megan giggled behind him. Soon snowballs came flying out of no where. Draco looked around trying to figure out who was throwing them. He got scared and grabbed Megan's hand as he ran away. Zoe's braids wiggled without her touching them and Ron's hood flipped over his head. "Okay Harry, you can take the cloak off now." Zoe said. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and laughed. "Wasn't that great?" he said.

"It was awesome, but I think we're slowly losing Megan. You know she's hangin around Malfoy and we all know how he feels about us. She's eventually going to start acting like him too." Zoe explained.

"I know what you mean. She didn't even do anything when he called you a mud blood." Ron said.

"Don't remind me." Zoe said. "I'm going to talk to her about it tonight in the common room."

"It might make her mad though, Zo. I mean telling her to not hang with Malfoy any more, but you could always try." Harry explained. The three of them made their way towards the shops. Meanwhile Megan was explaining that the person throwing the snowballs was Harry. Draco got really mad and stomped of in a search for Harry. "I'm going to kill Potter and his friends if it's the last thing I do." He growled.

Megan ran in front of him and tried to stop him. He gently moved her out of the way and continued on. Megan didn't want her friends to get hurt so she stepped in front of him again but this time she kissed him to make a diversion. She knew he had wanted to kiss her all night but she didn't want to yet but this was to keep her friends from getting hurt. Draco didn't let this stop him either. He kissed her back real quick and then continued on again. As Draco got closer to the three students Megan thought of a way to stop him. "ZOE, RON, HARRY, RUN!!" Megan yelled as she ran ahead of Draco.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"To keep you from hurting my friends." She replied. Draco rolled his eyes in disappointment and ran after them. Megan was a very athletic girl so she ran right behind him. She knew that if he got to close she would knock him to the ground. Draco gained on the trio, so Megan decided to knock him down. She knew she'd regret it but she did it anyways. "Let go of me!" He said, as he tried to push her off.

"I can't let you hurt them. They mean as much to me as you do. If you hurt them I will be hurt too." She calmly explained.

"Fine, I'll let them go but just this once," He said unwillingly.

"Thank you hunny. I knew I could count on you." She said as she kissed him. Draco liked this and kissed her back like they had been going out for three years. They stopped and Megan got up and reached her hand out to Draco helping him up. They went to get some butter beer before they had to go back to Hogwarts.

Zoe looked back and didn't see any one chasing them anymore. "We lost him. I think it's safe to stop now," she said breathlessly. The three of them stopped and sat down. As after they rested it was time to go back.


End file.
